Ross Lynch
Okay so. as you can see this page is about the wonderful Ross Lynch! :) :D. I created this page because i'm a big Ross Lynch fan, and also i know alot of you guys are Ross Lynch fans, So this page is pretty much to talk about how much you love Ross! :D. So, do you love Ross?, want a place to talk about him?. well this is the page to go!. Talk about his hair, talk about his eyes, talk about how awesome he is :D anything!!. ~Swiftie Rossians <3 (But He is still mine okay guys xD) *MELODY (I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH ROSS YOU R MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (number one Ross Lynch fan right here) *Taylor Swifts Number One Fan (Swiftie) *Esther (Bombom6206) :D *SCREAM4AUSLLY (Scream) (Ross is mine!) :D <3 *Jessica (Dechel-Auslly-Flyna) *kisses* SORRY LADIES THIS GUY IS MINE! *Madi60517 (Madi) (R5 ftw <3) *Auslly12 *Corey (Not A Rossian XD) *Jayla -(Allypuppi88) He's Soooo Awesome :P Love You Ross. :O xD About Ross Ross Shor Lynch (Born December 29, 1995) is an American teen actor, singer, instrumentalist, and dancer, He is best known for portraying Austin Moon on the Disney Channel television series Austin & Ally, and peforms in his family band called R5 with his brothers Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, sister Rydel Lynch and the family's best friend, Ellington Ratliff. Ross Lynch was born and raised in Littelton, Colorado, the second youngest of five siblings (Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch and youngest Ryland Lynch). He was educated at home from the fourth grade. He learned to play guitar and piano and to sing. He is also the cousin of Derek and Julianne Hough. Ross and his family moved to Los Angeles, California in 2007 to allow eldest brother Riker to pursue his dreams in the entertainment business. While in Los Angeles, the Lynchs met family friend, and current band member, Ellington Ratliff at a local dance company. Lynch was cast in early 2011 to appear in the pilot for the Disney Channel telvision program entitled Austin & Ally, playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the internet. The pilot was later picked up for a full season's production, the show debuted in December 2011. and was renewed for a second season in March 2012, Ross can play piano, drums, guitar, bass, ukulele, mandolin, and is learning to play violin, He has danced for the Rage Boyz Crew, a group founded by a dance company in Southern California, He has been on So You Think You Can Dance and has had guest appearances on shows like Moises Rules!, and can even be seen in movies such as Grapple, with Anton Troy. In 2009 he appeared in the Kidz Bop music video for "Let it Rock" . Ross Lynch plays rhythm guitar and is one of the lead voclists in the band R5, which also consistsof his three eldest siblings and a friend of theirs, Ellington Ratliff. In 2010, R5 released an EP titled "Ready Set Rock' consistig of songs written primarily by his brothers Riker and Rocky along with his sister Rydel. In April 2012 R5 announced via the band's website that they had singed a record deal with Hollywood Records and that they are planning for their first club tour in May. R5 also annouced during late summer of 2012 that they will be coming out with a full length album sometime next year, Lynch has also recorded several songs for Austin & Ally. These songs include "Without You" (the theme song for the series), "Double Take" , "Break Down The Walls" , "A Billion Hits", "Not A Love Song", "It's Me, It's You", "Better Together" , "Heard It On The Radio" , "Can You Feel It", "You Can Come To Me" , "I Think About You" , and more, "A Billion Hits" was releasedas a digtial download on Febuary 21, 2012. At some R5 concerts, full songs form Austin & Ally, including "Heard It On The Radio", "Without You", "Double Take", "A Billion Hits" , and "Not A Love Song" have been performed by R5. Gallery 145px-Ross lynch..jpg Ross as Austin.jpg Ross lynch shirtless.jpeg Images (4)ROSSSSSSSSSSSSS.jpg Untitled (7)ROSS.png Ross-Lynch-Make-Your-Mark-Shake-It-Up-Dance-Off-2012-ross-lynch-32506042-429-600.jpg Ross h.jpg Ross-lynch-jjj-portraits-06.jpg UntitledROSSSSSSSSSSSS.png Ross 6.jpg Ross 5.jpg Ross 4.jpg Ross 3.jpg Ross 2.jpg BombomsRoss2.JPG 600full-ross-lynch (1).jpg Austin-Ross-austin-and-ally-31414651-225-225.jpg Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:Celebrities Category:Awesomesauce Category:Guys Category:People Category:Awesome Category:Talented Category:Cool Category:Amazing Category:Pictures Category:Gallery Category:Awesomeness Category:Users Category:Users! Category:YOU Category:Us! Category:Facts